SeaFood Medley
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: Random One-Shots that most likley wont make sence. Some Crossover, Some basically have no meaning, but Read it anyways... I know you want tooo    Rated T just in case
1. Nothing To Do With Fish

Figuring out that this had nothing to do with fish.

Clear Chat History

**3:11am****Sierra**

wait! dont tell me!~~~~

.com/watch?v=d7n8GqewJ2M i like this

**3:16am****Me**

hahaha

**3:16am****Sierra**

heehee! " P-diddy is not you're friend"

**3:18am****Sierra**

!

**3:19am****Me**

wat

**3:19am****Sierra**

.com/watch?v=D4npUdfEmbQ i love this one!

**3:24am****Sierra**

ummmm...

**3:24am****Me**

that ones best

**3:24am****Sierra**

yes

**3:24am****Me**

r u tired?

**3:24am****Sierra**

yes

**3:24am****Me**

i win

**3:25am****Sierra**

but i need to finish something first

so no

**3:25am****Me**

kk

wat?

is it?

**3:25am****Sierra**

wait! how do you win! was this a competion to see who would stay up the longest?

and a picture is what

**3:26am****Me**

no its not. i just randomly win

**3:27am****Sierra**

NOOOOOOOOOO!

**3:28am****Me**

and when u call tomorrow, leave a message, i dont wanna end up taking a message fer my dad

**3:28am****Sierra**

what?

**3:28am****Me**

just say somthing random like mmmm gakupo!

**3:29am****Sierra**

Hmmmmm... okay! but ill say something else

**3:29am****Me**

just saying if i dont pick up leave a message

**3:30am****Sierra**

Okay!

**3:30am****Me**

ok! wa u gonna say?

**3:30am****Sierra**

Guess!

**3:30am****Me**

?

idk ummmmmm

sa-mur-ai!

**3:31am****Sierra**

nope!

**3:31am****Me**

pudding

**3:31am****Sierra**

nope, it will be a Secret.

**3:32am****Me**

cailey is the most awesome person in the world?

**3:32am****Sierra**

NO! I GAVE YOU A HINT A LITTLE WHILE AGO

**3:33am****Me**

wat hint?

**3:33am****Sierra**

The hint

**3:34am****Me**

i dont see a hint

**3:34am****Sierra**

the hint is very Secret

**3:35am****Me**

okay.

**3:35am****Sierra**

okay, figure it out

**3:36am****Me**

no1

**3:36am****Sierra**

?

**3:36am****Me**

sf a2 miki?

**3:36am****Sierra**

noooo!

off the hint!

**3:37am****Me**

i dont under stand secret?

**3:37am****Sierra**

Woooow! it was said where you built your rodarora

**3:38am****Me**

the park?

**3:39am****Sierra**

the words were said ther! And Alicia

**3:39am****Me**

what about her?

**3:39am****Sierra**

OMG!

I said this message to her when you told me to say something... it was SECRET

**3:40am****Me**

waaat

**3:40am****Sierra**

do you get it now?

**3:40am****Me**

secret sandwich

**3:41am****Sierra**

NO

**3:41am****Me**

does this have anything to do with fish?

**3:41am****Sierra**

noooo! why fish?

**3:42am****Me**

secret agent fish! thats why!

**3:42am****Sierra**

remove the fish

**3:42am****Me**

there gonna get ye

club penguin?

**3:43am****Sierra**

no

the message i wil say is...

**3:43am****Me**

luka

tako?

**3:44am****Sierra**

no

**3:44am****Me**

get down!

secret agent!

**3:44am****Sierra**

no

**3:44am****Me**

get down!

oh i was wrong

**3:44am****Sierra**

you said secret agent fish... remove the fish from this

YES!

**3:44am****Me**

wat?

**3:45am****Sierra**

SECRET AGENT!

And in the end this had nothing to do w/ fish.


	2. The way's I make life harder

Here is a REALLY short story I made up while playing assassins creed brotherhood :]

* * *

The entire VOCALOID family was sitting at the table, getting ready for supper. Len looked over at his mirror. No, not an actual mirror! His mirror image, or as some people call her, his twin. But Len doesn't call her that. Cause' you're not supposed to like your sister; that'd just be wrong, sick, disgusting. But either way Len still loves her, Rin.

He noticed that Rin wasn't sitting next to him; she was sitting across from him next to Kaito and Gakupo. It angered him that Rin was sitting next to perverts, and it's not to be mean, they really are. He glared at Kaito under his bangs, and Kaito shifted nervously.

A random outburst came from his beloved Rin. "I love you Kaito-nii!" She hugged him, as to seem like she wanted to strangle him. This comment made Len angry; very angry, but he managed to calm himself.

"I love you too Rin-chan…" Kaito's voice trembled nervously while looking at Len; who gave him a look, like a murderous one, with a hint of daring to continue on. He was on the verge of snapping.

Len couldn't stand it, and cracked when he saw this tiny accessory… Rin's cutest smile on. _'The only one I get to see.' _He stood up and slammed his fists down on the table. Everyone at the table turned to look at him while gasping slightly. He simply shrugged it off as he stormed up the stairs, shoving over his chair in the process. Len managed to lock himself in his room before Rin got to their door. Banging and pounding on it, begging him to open it. This went on for at least another couple of minutes, and suddenly stopped, with the soft rushing of the carpet.

'_Did she leave?' _He opened his door a crack, to check if she was gone. Sure enough she was, but where would she be now? '_With Kaito?' _He mocked as he went to the top of the staircase; and peered downward at the couch, only to find a crying Rin, with everyone around her. _'What happened?' _

He could only figure out part's of this conversation.

Miku: "Honey, if - - - -, - not any need of your time or -."

Luka: "Sweetie, it'll be fine. - a - for not noticing."

Rin: "Thank you, but I can't, I - - too much to let - -."

Gakupo: "Rin-san, don't let this get into your head. Be strong and take the lead!"

Rin: "Haha, thank you. At least someone - for me - -"

Kaito: "No problem, I didn't know why it went like this though. It happened perfectly.

Rin: "I only wanted to make him jealous, not angry."

Kaito: "We did it perfectly, he's just the jealous type."

Rin: I should have known it would end up like this, he'll never love me like I do him."

'_Love? Rin love's someone? It can't be Kaito, or Gakupo. She's talking to them right now. Who did she make jealous? Maybe… me. No, there's no way that's possible. But maybe…' _

Someone suddenly laid a hand on Len's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Can you hear that? Their all talking about you Len, she loves you." A her voice spoke to him, sympathy fulfilling her voice. Meiko.

"I never thought it would be possible, for her to love me." He saddened, realizing he had just broken Rin's heart.

"Do you love her back?" Meiko asked, staring into his eyes. He vigorously shook his head.

"Then tell her." Meiko's voice softening. He nodded his head and rushed to his room, coming back moments later with a pen and paper. He started writing quickly and checked over his words before smiling.

The note said:

私の愛する姫は、最大来てください、私はあなたと話をする必要があります。 =レン

...

My dear princess, please come up, I need to talk to you. –Len

* * *

He folded the paper carefully, into the shape of a paper airplane. Before throwing it down, watching it gently soar in the air before landing on Rin's lap. He ran into his room and sat on his bed. He heard the shuffling of her delicate feet coming up the stairs, and saw her face look in through the door. It surprisingly didn't look like she had just been crying.

"Len, what do you want?" She asked stubbornly while looking away.

"You." I replied bluntly.

Her eyes widened as she turned back to me. "What?"

I smirked "You heard me."

She growled and blushed. "Len, don't play games. Why did you send me this note, telling me to come up here?"

"I need to tell you something." I patted the bed and she sat down beside me.

"What do you need to say?" Rin asked impatiently. I smiled as I studied her features, her short blonde hair that cascaded on her shoulders. Her blue eyes, only few shades lighter than mine. And her pale skin, she get's sunburned so easily. And best of all; her luscious, soft and small pink lips. I started at them, and soon I couldn't control myself.

My face made its way towards hers and my lips brushed hers and I closed the gap. We shared a long, simplistic kiss; it wasn't heated, just, perfect. Our tongues danced in perfect harmony, battling for dominance, which I won. _'Where has this been all my life?'_

We both broke apart, panting for air. "I'm sorry, but that's not all."

He stared at me, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks. "What else?"

"I want something, something you can give me." I stated.

Rin looked at me with her adorably cute-confused face. "What can I give you?"

"Your self. I love you Rin, be with me?" I asked while leaning towards her.

"Yes. I love you too Len." Is all she managed to breathe out before I stole her lips again.

...

We lay down in the bed, hugging each other and kissing every once in a while. (THEY STILL HAD CLOTHES ON! THEY DON'T WORK THAT FAST!) Rin yawned.

"Tired?" I asked her.

"Yes, good night Len." She yawned again while burrowing into my neck. (This sounds funny :] )

"Good night Rinny." I whispered as I pulled blankets over her.

"I love you." She breathed before quickly falling asleep.

"I love you too." I brushed my lips over her forehead and laid down, sleep quickly taking over me.

* * *

Okay, maybe that wasn't that short... but oh well, i like it. =)

This, actually has meaning, unlike other things that will be here... Yes, if you HAVEN'T NOTICED. This. Is. A. Fanfiction. By: Rinno-Chan~~~!

Well, read and review! :D


	3. GOOGLE TRANSLATE FTW!

The result of google translate, copy each of these and put them into google translate, and listen to how the person pronounces them! :D

No racism intended... sorry.

* * *

MY NOSE IS RUNNING, IS THAT NORMAL BITCH HOLE FART ARMS WITH YOP! I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM TIGERESESS.

BILLY JARVIS PUSHED ME DOWN IN THE SANDBOX AND SHOVED DUMPTRUCKS IN MY ASSHOLE, ALONG WITH PINECONES AND GRAVY.

MY XBOX HAS DIED. I CRIED, AND I CRIED. IT SMELT OF CHEESE AND OLD PIED-ESESS.

GRANDMA GOT RAN OVER BY AN ASSHOLE, RUNNING AWAY FROM MEXICANS! SENORA STABBED HER WITH A GARDEN HOSE AND NOW SHE LIES IN A POOL OF BLOODY SNOWS.

BY ASSHOLES POPPIN AND OR LOCKING, THE DISH RAN AWAY FROM THE SPOON.

POOPIN IN YO DRIVEWAY WORMY.

LISTEN UP YAAL ITS DUH-LICIOUS, LISTEN TO THAT SOUND CAAUSE WE BITCH-ALICIOUS.

I'M BACKIN' UP, BACKIN' UP, BACKIN' UP, CAUSE MY DADDY TAUGHT ME THAT I WAS A SLAVE DRIVER.

YO MY LITTLE ETHIOPIA BROTHER, HOW'S YOUR LIFE GOING? ARE YOU STARVING? HERES A TEN POUND BREAD LOAF

HAH BITCH! I LIED, GO DIE IN A SKINNY HOLE YOU SKINNY LITTLE NEEDY ETHEIOPIAN ASSHOLE! NO BREAD FO U

YO MY LITTLE ETHIOPIA BROTHER, HOW'S YOUR LIFE GOING? DON'T EXAGGERATE, YOUR NOT STARVING.

WELL I ONCE DREAMT I WAS A BABY PIG LIVING ON A FARM! OINK OINK OINK! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, IT WAS A LIFE CHANGING MOMENT, IT WAS LIKE- PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR, RONS STUCK IN THE VORTEX AGAIN!

BILLY JARVIS, GO SIT IN THE CORNER WITH THAT SKINNY ASS JOHNNY BOY. DAM RIGHT YOU BE NICE TO BEAVERS

WHATS THE SITCH? WELL, YOU'RE LIKE, 30 YEARS OLD NOW KIM, SO, WERE GETTING LOR TO TAKE YOUR PLACE.

MUTANT CLOWNS FROM THE HOLLOW EARTH, THEY'RE REAL! IT'S A CLOWN-POCALYPSE~ GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

I ONCE KNEW AN EGG BY THE NAME OF STEVE,LAID BYA MOO COW I BELIEVE STEVE TOOK A NAP IN A FRYING PAN AND WOKE UP NEXT TO WIENERSCHNITZELS

I JUST SLAPPED THE BLACK OFF HER WITH A FRESH BAG OF COCAINE, BETCH.

IS THAT JUGHEAD? NO DUMBBUMB ITS MARTH!

:iconsuicidesquidwardplz: I slap you, aslappy. :iconbetchplz: oh no you didn't! :iconlawlplz: Orz

Drunk ass lol lawl rofl lmao lmfao llama

idonthavenothing towriteabout... maybe those irishlick should skid on the pavement. poop giggity

HOT DAWG HOT DIGGITY DAWG WERE STRETCHING THE PARTY, CLUB YOUR MOMMA AND DANCE. PIMPING YO-FRO BUDDY

THE TASTE OF FREEZERBURNT MOTHFRUNKTUSKS NEVER FELT SO GHOSTLYDECONINGLY GOOD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE.

AHHH BALLS. TWO CAMELS IN A TINY CAR WILL HAVE YOUR BACK ON THIS DANGEROUS CLOWNPOCALYPSE ADVENTURE.

YO MAMA'S A BUS, RAMMING INTO A TRAIN, ON THE SUBWAY, IN MANHATTEN, WHILE WEARING A PONCHO. BALLS.

SNOOKI: A MIDGET WHO SMELLS LIKE BALLS, IS ORANGE, FAT, AND LIKES TO SNIFF COCAINE. I'M JUST SAYING.

WHEN WILL YOU HAVE ENOUGH BED BABIES TO FIGHT OF GINGIVITAS! MY ARM BROKE, AND NOW MY LEGS :(

I WALK AND WALK, THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A FREAKIN BOTTOMLESS PIT JUMPS IN FRONT OF ME AND I DIE. PAIN.

HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO FEND OF HEARTLESS'S WITH ROXAS? HE SUCKS ASS, AND WILL LET YOU GET GOBBLED UP

MAGIKARP SUCKS ASS. NUFF' SAID. HIS ATTACKS WILL DO NOTHING AGAINST YOUR VICTIM, DISCARD HIM NOW.

* * *

HIS IS AMAZING! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU DID IT~ ITS SOOO FUNNY, BTW: All of this was typed between the time span of 2:00 AM - 4:00 AM :D enjoy.


End file.
